Waiting For the Perfect Moment
by AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: Tony is struggling with the stress of an over-due baby and the belittling thoughts that his husband Steve deserves a better partner and co-parent then him.


Tony was staring, he knew he shouldn't be but he was. He couldn't help it, Steve was just so large now, it was unreal. It had gotten to the point where anyone could see that daily tasks where more difficult for the soldier. Yet even with the inconveniences, pain, and discomfort that Tony knew the older was feeling, for the most part, Steve would have this dazed yet stupidly happy look on his face. He would just stare off into the distance with a smile plastered on his face, chuckling every once and a while, and usually lazily rubbing his baby bump. No, it was more of a mound and this point, a hill maybe.

Ether way, the blond looked like he was always in such a clam, peaceful, happy place and it made Tony feel guilty for not sharing in that bliss. Sure he was happy in general but he was mostly panicking these days. Almost every little grunt or groan of discomfort from the older made Tony come running to help. The inventor hadn't been this strung out in his life, even during most of the pregnancy he wasn't this doting. It wasn't until they passed the due date and the baby didn't come did the brunette start to worry. The baby was late and Tony was about to pass out from anticipation, concern and severe lack of sleep. Any second, any moment now the labor could hit them like a swift hand to the cheek and that scared the younger.

A sudden flinch and painful gasp from Steve yanked Tony from his thoughts.

"Steve!" The inventor raced over to the couch. "What happened, are you okay, is it happening?"

"No Tony, I'm fine." The older assured, hand raised as he tried to take a few deep breaths.

"You sure? Do you need a hot water bottle, massage, Tums?" The billionaire ralid off, a hand on his husbands shoulder.

"No, I'll be alright." Steve said with a sigh as the pain dulled, tho it still hung over him like the sun in the sky.

"Your sure, because I can get you anything, anything in the world." The blond couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

"Oh I know. If I wanted to rule over a small country I'm positive you would find a way." The soldier joked as he shifted in hopes of finding a more comfortable position.

"It that what you want?" Tony asked with so much seriousness that Steve couldn't hold the burst of laughter from within him.

"God Tony, calm down."

"How do you expect me to be calm when he, she, _it_ is taking sooo long." The billionaire whined with a light pout for being laughed at as he flopped down on the couch beside his husband.

" _The baby_ will come when they are ready." The older said as he intertwined his and Tony's fingers.

" _The baby_ was supposed to come three weeks ago." Tony said as he turned his body to face his lover, his free hand slipping on top of Steve's stomach.

"They're just not ready for the world yet, it _is_ scary out here."

"You know what?" Tony asked, eye's shifting from his husbands face down to the soldiers stomach. "I think they're just messing with me."

"What?" The older asked with a humored scoff.

"They're holding off purposely just to freak me out."

"I'm pretty sure an unborn infant isn't that devious."

"It is my kid." The inventor reminded, gaze rising along with and eye brow.

"True." The blond acccepted as his eye's drifted to the scenery past the window.

"They're gonna wait til I'm off my guard then decide that the show will start."

"You think?"

"Yep, but I'm not gonna let it happen. I'm going to be hear with you 24/7 until it happens."

"Is that why you haven't been sleeping?" Steve didn't have to look over, didn't have to see the guilty expression Tony wore to know his husband realized he had been caught. Instead of trying to defend himself, the brunette went quiet as he knew he didn't have a good enough excuse for the super soldier. "You know it stresses me out when you don't take care of yourself. How do you expect to take care of a child when you can't take care of yourself?"

"To be fair, no one expected me to be a good parent. They all banking on you to take care of the baby just like you take care of this man child." Tony said, making a quick hand gesture to himself before returning to rubbing his husbands belly, tracing a delicate finger over each stretch mark he could feel through the olders shirt.

"Tony..."

"Their words, not mine." The billionaire quickly defended, raising his hand.

"But you believe them don't you?" Steve watched his husbands expression fall into something akin to shame and regret.

"I just wanna do right by you two."

"Do right? Tony you've been amazing to us." The soldier assured, turning as much as he could to the younger. "Getting us anything we could possible need or want, taking all those child caring courses, and all the time you've taken off of work the past few months just so you could be with us every step of the way. You've been everything a child or husband could ask for."Steve said as he cupped the inventors cheek.

"You think?" Tony asked, his pride finally slipping, as it seemed to do when it was just Steve and him, and he showed a hopeful smile along with the slightest of blushes.

"I know." Steve said as he pulled his husband in for a long slow kiss. The billionaire couldn't help but smile gently as he leaned forward, placing a hand on the olders thigh for stability. Then the blond stiffened, eye's wide in astonishment.

"Steve?" Tony questioned but was ignored as his partner let out a sudden gasp, though he tried to muffle it with his palm as he tightened his grip on his lovers hand. "Steve!" Tony shouted in concern as he squeezed the blonds leg. The soldier felt a rush of warmth then very very moist. He blinked then turned to see Tony looking down at his lap, expression one of stunned shock. Then his gaze rose and there eyes locked.

* * *

I've been wanting to do an mpreg for a while but I just couldn't get the emotions right. I hope this one is okay, I like it.

I want to do more mpreg cuz I think it's just so cute!

I decided to keep the baby vague so people can think what they want. Personally I like to think it's Peter Parker. I can't seem to find Super Family mpreg. I've only found one I can remember but all that had was them deciding to name their baby Peter.

I also want more fics where Tony and Steve, or any of my ships, to just be happy and sweet to each other. I need the fluff!

Anyway, hope you liked! ^^


End file.
